Forgotten Love
by PennyFerret
Summary: The only one for Jasper is Alice... Right? Kaitlin Merrifield and Jasper Whitlock loved eachother with all their hearts, but she is gone. Why can't he stop thinking of her? Jasper/OC


**AN: Sure I like Jasper/Alice much as the next kid but this idea has been bugging me for a while, so, um, here we go:**

Disclaimer: If I was Meyer this sh!t would have been published and I wouldn't be writing this in the school library.

I cracked the reigns to gain speed as to catch up with one of my few friends, a Miss. Kaitlin Merrifield. She was currently beating me, her long auburn hair flowing out from under her hat which soon decided to fall off. She laughed and ran past the 'finish line' which was really just a patch of wildflowers. She turned the mare around and ran at me, leaped off her horse and pushed me off of mine.

"Gotcha Jazzy." she said smiling brightly, she pushed herself off me and rolled to the side, her dress twisted as to reveal her hidden pants. She put her hands behind her head and gazed up at the clouds for a second before speaking again. "Jasper?" she asked quietly. I turned my head to her in acknowledgment that she spoke. "Are… Are ye really leavin'?" she said her accent returning strongly as it did when she was anxious or nervous (1). I didn't blame her though, she was rather like a mother in that aspect, she couldn't stand to see her 'children' hurt or missing.

"Kate..." I sighed as we had discussed this many times, most of them she threatened to tell my family though she never did. "You know I have to go, our side needs it." she cringed slightly at the sound of that, she didn't like the general idea of war.

A tear nearly escaped her eye, "I know they do, its, it's just, it's just." she cleared her throat and searched for the right words before just saying it, "Jasper Whitlock I love you more then I love Serenity(2)!" she leaped on me again and leaned down to kiss me.

I soon came back to reality when Alice poked my arm repeatedly, _"Why was I thinking of her?"_ I thought looking at Alice, she had died years ago. Besides, I had Alice now, why was I even thinking of her. Her and her long auburn hair, flawless face, her loving demeanor, he- NO! I have Alice. The bell rang and we got up to go to our next class, apparently I was going the wrong way as Alice pulled me in a different direction and made me sit before going to her class on 'modern design' that she had signed up for as soon as she knew which school we were going to attend next. This time it was in a small town called Naselle in Washington State. It was our first time here, but people were starting to get suspicious of a pale skinned family always bearing the same names as the 'previous generation'. I saw the door of my classroom and walked in quietly before sitting down.

The teacher talked rather loudly, though not quite loud enough as the girl an empty seat away from me kept breaking sticks in her pocket for some reason I couldn't explain. The phone on the teachers desk interrupted his rant on some battle of the revolutionary war that I wasn't paying attention to as I already knew it, her talked for a second then told the stick girl, whose name was apparently Aune Leman, to go to the nurse's office and bring back Lynn. I'm not quite sure as I still wasn't really listening still lost in Kaitlin induced thoughts. A few minutes later something brought me out of them, the scent; it was overwhelming I could barely think. "_Oh dear lord how did Edward deal with something like this_?" I thought as the venom began to pool in my mouth and the burning increased. Then this foul temptress had the nerve to sit in the empty seat in-between me and stick girl. I was about to snap and give in when it spoke,

"Howdy, I be Lynn Dallas."

**AN: You likeie, no?**

**Alice: WHAT THE HELL PENNY!?**

**AN: Hey you said if I let you do my hair you'd be fine with whatever I wrote!**

**Alice: I did?**

**AN: Why the hell else would my hair be in curlers? Now would you be so kind as to help me explain stuff?**

**Alice: No!**

**AN: Do you want me to write yuri?**

**Alice: I hate you. Okay, so (1): She's second generation Irish and since she leaned English from her parents she has the accent but can push it back. –whispers- **_**Like Penny and her stupid southern accent**_

**AN: AH HEARD THAT!!! (2): Serenity is her horse.**


End file.
